Fue un sueño o una ilusion
by AloisPheles
Summary: Una historia que talvez sea de reflexion pero talvez sea solo para entretenerse un rato


**Un sueño o una Ilusión**

**Titulo**: Un sueño o una ilusión

**Autora**: Sakuratena

**Genero**: Yaoi, Lemmon y Romance

**Disclaimer**: el yaoi no es lo mío, pero para esto están mis kammis de las historias

**Summary**: Fue un sueño o una ilusión… talvez no fue lo que pensaba, talvez m había equivocado respecto a esa persona, claro que fue real….

**Un sueño o una ilusión**

Esta es mi vida, la vida que fue un engaño por muchos años, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esa imagen que ví aquella noche que pretendía revelar mis sentimientos, a esa persona, la persona que ame profundamente desde que tengo memoria, después de aquello todo eso se vino abajo, simplemente y frágilmente se desmorono, mi corazón no lo aguanto y así estuve por mas de un mes, no quería ver a nadie, era yo y mi mundo, esa persona m visitaba, m hablaba pero yo no respondía, bueno esto ocurrió así… seria mi imaginación o solo tuve un mal sueño.

**.,.-´"Flash back"´-.,.**

¡Sasuke-kuuuun! Donde estas?- le gritaba con desesperación para así decirle lo que sentía-

¡Sasuke-kuuun! ¡Sasukeeee!

Así pase por mas de una hora buscándolo, lo encontré entrenando con el sensei, estaba bastante cansado, así llevaba mas de 5 horas, perfeccionando sus jutsus, todo para poder matar a su hermano que tanto le hizo sufrir por mucho tiempo, el se autonombraba Vengador, pero para mi es la persona a la que haré feliz

¡Oh sasuke aquí estas, te he estado buscando!- le dije amablemente y con una sonrisa en la cara

¡Que quieres Sakura que no vez que estoy entrenando!- volteo a verme de un modo que se podía cortar la tensión con un kunai

Emm.. si lo note sasuke-kun.. Pero quería saber si podía entrenar contigo, para volverme mas fuerte- el me había respondido de una manera muy grosera, aunque no me sorprende porque sasuke es así, pero hay veces que se comporta de lo mas lindo conmigo…

Sakura… tu eres un estorbo, yo rehago mas fuerte pero tu no haces el esfuerzo mínimo- me respondió golpeado, eso a mi me cayo como agua fría

….. p-perdón sasuke, no quise interrumpirte- en ese momento m voltie, para que no viera que estaba llorando y m aleje de ahí- sasuke, eres un tonto, porque tuve que enamorarme de ti, porque???-seguía llorando en ese momento

Sasuke… creo que fuiste muy duro con sakura… solo quería mejorar- le respondió tranquilamente

Mphh- fue lo único que le respondió al sensei, pero sabia que había hecho mal en correrme así, lo note en su cara

**.,.-´"Fin flash back"´-.,.**

Esas palabras que m había dicho ese chico me dolieron hasta el fondo de mi alma, sin embargo, nunca note que un chico rubio estaba enamorado de mi, yo que le había maltratado y regañado por cualquier tontería que hacia, pero siempre hacia eso para ver mi sonrisa y ver que no m pasara nada, cosa que el otro chico pelinegro, no hacia.

Pero no paso por mi cabeza que llegaría aquel momento en revelar mis sentimientos, en esa noche que sufrí, ¿sufrí por mi bien o solamente porque quise sufrir? talvez no haya respuesta, pero estoy segura que no la habrá, porque eso cambio

**.,.-´"Flash back"´-.,.**

Sasuke siempre quise decirte esto, pero nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo- por fin había tomado las fuerzas para decírtelo y que m dijera lo mismo

Sakura… muchas gracias por decírmelo…-me alegre al escuchar esas palabras que hasta pude haber brindado en ese momento- pero… yo no te amo, nunca te ame… es decir yo amo a otra persona

Amm… sasuke yo….en verdad te amo!!!- se lo dije casi a gritos no entendía que era lo que me decía, acaso no quería estar conmigo, por eso dijo eso??

Perdóname… por no poder corresponder tus sentimientos- eso m llego, me deciso por completo

Sasuke.. espero que seas feliz….y quiero que sepas que siempre te amare… pero dime quien es esa persona a la que amas??- se lo pregunte entrecortado ya q todavía no asimilaba aquel rechazo del pelinegro, pero tampoco quería perder su amistad

Bueno… yo… amo…no puedo decirlo – se sonrojo al ver que no podía responder- pero… pronto lo sabrás- volteando a otro lado

**.,.-" Fin Flash Back"-.,.**

Estaba feliz de que supiera mis sentimientos, pero a la vez me encontraba celosa al saber que no era la chica amada de sasuke, así que m dispuse a descifrar ese misterio que se traía entre manos y xq no m amaba, quien era esa otra persona, hasta que lo vi una noche en un callejón, pude observar a sasuke, pero no podía visualizar bien a la otra persona, no sabia si era hombre o mujer, solamente pensaba que no fuera hombre, ya que quedaría traumada de por vida, esos entrenamientos con kakashi sensei, no servirían este caso, ya que m vería totalmente celosa de lo que estaba viendo y no quería q se diera cuenta, si no ahora si perdería por completo su amistad

Esos secretos que tenia sasuke conmigo pasaron por mas de una semana y así siguieron hasta que cumplieron un mes, yo por dentro ardía demasiado al ver al hombre que amo con otra/o, así que no podía perder mas tiempo y enamorar a sasuke de mi para que se olvide de esa persona, lo intente muchas veces pero nunk tuve resultados, después de ese mes siguieron; pasaron 2 meses, y ellos seguían viéndose a escondidas hasta que por fin pude verlos, me lleve una impresión grañidísima de ver a sasuke con naruto, me imaginaba a cualquier persona hasta de la inocerda pero nunca sospeche de naruto

.,.-"**Flash back"-.,.-**

No te preocupes…nadie se va a dar cuenta de lo nuestro- se lo decía de un modo tan lindo que hasta a mi m conmovió ya q no era su naturaleza era totalmente diferente

Pe-pero no crees q nos descubran??- diciéndoselo de forma insegura

Claro que no, no te preocupes ya que un Uchiha nunca se da a conocer tan fácilmente- se lo dijo de un modo tan seguro pero a la vez tan tierno que le planto un beso a el

Sa-sasuke no.. no podemos aun, esta bien?? – un poco nervioso a que lo vieran

**.,.-" Fin flash back"-.,.**

Al poco rato se fueron pero así fue también el segundo día, el tercer día hasta que pasaron los 2 meses, pero no pensé que su relación se formalizara y que llegarían a tal grado de su noviazgo, ya que eso si q m dio en el corazón y en mi mente, mis sentimientos y admiración hacia el chico pelinegro y quizás solo quizás también el chico rubio

**.,.-"Flash Back"-.,.**

Sasuke… ya llevamos mas de 6 meses e noviazgo y todavía no sabe nadie…xq lo ocultas – triste por lo que le decía al pelinegro

Xq no quiero q t lastimen y mucho menos que t critiquen, ningún ninja podrá impedirlo, ni mucho menos ese kiuby que llevas dentro tuyo- le mira tiernamente y le planta un beso que se profundizo con el paso de los minutos

Naruto no sabia que hacer era la primera vez que lo iba a hacer con la persona que amaba, y que lo que harían era por amor, a lo que sasuke se dedicaba a besarlo en el cuello a lo q iba bajando poco a poco, despojándolo de sus ropas y el mismo también, naruto en la cama y sasuke encima besándolo con pasión su objetivo era su miembro un pedazo de carne tan sensible

Sa-sasuke no por favor…. Eso es doloroso….. es… mi ….primera vez…-a sasuke le gustaba lo que oía ya que lo excitaba mas.

Pero antes de meterse a su boca su miembro, le besaba sus pezones y se los mordía a lo que bajaba lamiéndole el perfecto abdomen q poseía hasta que llego a su objetivo, se la empezó a lamer de cierto modo a q naruto no le doliera, trataba de no gemir pero no podía, Sasuke tomo su ritmo tan rápido que naruto sentía placer en hacerlo con el, con su Sasuke, le encantaba que lo penetrara ya que era de él, gemía de dolor y a la vez de placer, pero el no iba a dejar que sasuke tomara riendas en el asunto, así que naruto metió el miembro de su amado a su boca con suaves movimientos para que excitarlo, se la lamía tan rico que sasuke solo se dejaba hacer lo que quisiera el chico rubio, cosas que no haría con cualquiera, después de haber lamido su miembro empezó a penetrarlo, cosa que le agradaba a naruto oír sus gemidos y decir su nombre una y otra vez, llegaron al clímax, pero ya estaban bastantemente cansados de dicha acción, que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**-.,.-"Fin Flash back"-.,.-**

Después de ese día ambos se volvieron inseparables, hacían todo juntos, en los entrenamientos, en misiones, a la hora de bañarse y de dormir, aquel día que me entere de lo que habían hecho yo había cambiado, no pensaba mas en Sasuke ni mucho menos en naruto, los veía como mis mejores amigos pero ya no era lo mismo, kakashi sensei siempre me decía que tuviera tolerancia por la relación que tenían esos chicos, el chico sharingan y el chico kiuby eran invencibles tanto en misiones y tanto en la cama, ese día fue mi derrumbe total, pero ahora ya no sufro mas por el, porque tengo a mi persona especial, la persona que me respeta por lo que soy y que me quiere de verdad, ya solo tengo el recuerdo de ese amor por aquel chico pelinegro.

Ahora 2 años después ellos siguen juntos y son inseparables y yo sigo con mi novio Neji, es tan lindo con migo que podríamos llegar a casarnos, pero esta muy lejos aun.

Lo que viví con sasuke fue un sueño o una ilusión, talvez fue real, talvez fue un sueño, quizás nunca lo descubra, ay que no quiero saber la realidad de esto, quiero pensar que lo que paso fue una terrible pesadilla, fue el inicio de una traicion o de una verdad, nunca lo sabre…..

**FIN**


End file.
